


Pride and Prejudice and Zombies and Illness

by DJIndigoZ



Category: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016) RPF
Genre: Death, Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJIndigoZ/pseuds/DJIndigoZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bingley falls ill, because if one thing doesn't kill ya, it's another thing, right?<br/>He only has one last wish, and Darcy promises to help him make it come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Prejudice and Zombies and Illness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, so forgive my timidness and short summary. I really don't know what to put. x-x  
> This is also mostly unedited, so forgive any errors. I am short on time and will edit it the first chance I get.
> 
> P.S. I might be extremely embarrassed by this.

There was a time when I was truly, deeply scared. I feared for something I am unsure you could understand, unless you have a friend so close to you, that you could feel him even when he was not there.  
I sat waiting for my friend to join me for breakfast. I was unsure if I had a habit of being the first up, or if I simply took less time to ready myself. I glanced at the servant near the door, then to my meal, which was surely growing cold, then back at the servant. “I, uh, will be back shortly.” I rose from my chair and walked with concern increasing my pace. Bingley was never this late for breakfast, unless he was ill. The least I could do was check on him. I must admit, the zombies made me rather cautious. I hoped not to allow the safer setting of the second floor deter my caution and allow my friend to become one of the undead. I knocked curtly, then opened the door. “Bingley? You’re tardy for breakfast. Are you feeling…” I was cut off when the question was answered by what I saw in his room. He was struggling to get dressed. I stood with my hand tight on the doorknob, frozen as my mind raced, then quietly shut the door behind myself. “What is wrong, my friend? You look sluggish.” I took one step closer, ready to help if he needed it, but not doing him the injustice of just assuming he needed it.  
“Ah, Darcy, I am. I am alright. Simply woke up later than I intended and it seems I still have a tired mind.” He gave me one of those perfect smiles whilst sliding his shoes on and rising from his chair. His complexion seemed a little paler as well, but I didn’t comment on it. “I am so sorry to keep you waiting.” He shrugged on his jacket and walked toward me, placing a hand on my shoulder. He was the only one other than family who could touch me in such a manner. “Shall we?”  
I know I shouldn’t be suspicious of a friend, but I didn’t believe him. Even so, I left him to tell me whenever he was ready, and we made our way back down to the table. He chatted about Miss Jane Bennet through breakfast, and his sisters gossiped about a man they both seemed to be pursuing. I remained quiet and provided only an ear to the conversation. I had no comments nor gossip to add. I almost spoke up when his sisters insisted that he no longer even mention the woman, feeling the urge to remark that he should be allowed to until he forgets her, but I could see he was already hurt by their words, and I withheld my own. I noticed him begin to cough, and he seemed disinterested in food after that. I excused myself when he did, leaving the girls to finish their meal and the servants to begin cleaning up.  
I followed him to the bathroom, I am ashamed to admit, though I am glad I did. He collapsed in the hall, leaning upon the wall for support. “Bingley?” I rushed forward and took him from the wall, supporting him with an arm and wrapping his around my neck and upon my other shoulder. “Please, I insist you tell me what is wrong.” I waved to capture the attention of a maid. “Call for a doctor.”  
Bingley was struggling to breathe, and so I carried him to his room where he could rest. The maid informed me a doctor was on the way, and I sent her off. I would see to Bingley alone, in case it was the plague. I placed a damp rag upon his head after ensuring the blankets were snug around him. He had his eyes closed, and sweat was beading on his skin, not enough yet to drip down. “Bingley…I really hope you were not bitten, though I do not know when you could have been…”  
His eyes fluttered open a moment, then shut again, as if it took too much energy for him to hold them open. I felt pity, and another sharp pain in my chest. He shook his head. “I wasn’t…I promise…Darcy…”  
I closed my eyes and nodded. I believed him. He wouldn’t lie to me. He wouldn’t let himself become one of them. Wouldn’t leave it to me to slay him, nor risk attacking me. I appreciated that greatly.

The doctor arrived when Bingley was sleeping. I almost did not allow him inside, feeling as though I should allow my friend all the rest he can get. However, he had regained some colour and was no longer sweating, so I was certain he was somewhat recovered already.  
The doctor asked for privacy, but I did not grant the request. I insisted I was there for security, and for the comfort of my closest companion. I watched as he looked over my friend, who was far more animated and communicated much better than he had just two hours ago. The doctor nodded and straightened when finished.  
“I am unsure what exactly it is without a proper examination, but it seems to be terminal. I am so sorry, Mister Bingley, but I am afraid you are doomed to die of illness.”  
My gaze shot straight to my friend, then back to the doctor. “You are absolutely certain that he will die? Is there no way he can overcome this?” I rose from my chair, aware I was an imposing figure now at eye level and merely two steps away from the man who rushed out here to diagnose my friend.  
“I am afraid that all I can do is attempt to numb some of the pain until…”  
“Darcy, it is alright. Thank you, doctor. You may leave.”  
The doctor nodded and departed, and my friend’s eyes found mine. I couldn’t look away, as if I would turn back to look and he’d be gone. “You did not ask him how long he thinks you may have left,” I noted.  
“I am aware. Darcy, I don’t want to know. And nobody else can know of this, alright? As my best friend, I expect you to honour my wish and keep this secret. Please.” I watched as he rose from bed.  
“I disagree with it, but of course I will honour your request. Where are you going?” I stood between him and the door, watching as he walked past and to the door, hand on the knob.  
“To see my sisters and assure them I am feeling much better. I’m certain they must’ve noticed my coughing fits and my abrupt departure from breakfast. That and I have been up here for some time.” He opened the door and moved out into the hallway. I followed, closing his door behind me and moving to catch up.  
“Am I supposed to pretend you are perfectly healthy, then?” He only nodded, and I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Can we talk bluntly here for a moment? I do not want you to push yourself. You should be resting.”  
“And I do not want to die quietly in bed.” He turned to face me. “Darcy, I love my life, honestly. I do not wish for things to change, especially if I do not have much time left. I want to enjoy it all. That is why I did not ask for my remaining time. I will go on living until I simply…stop. And I intend to marry Jane before I pass. I want her to know how I feel, and be left with plenty to survive on.”  
I was not going to argue, at this point. He did deserve happiness. I would simply have a talk with the Bennet family beforehand. I would ride tonight. “I understand,” was all I could say.  
“Darcy, you have been a great friend, and I know you will continue to be. Do not think for a second that you are the only one who regrets hearing this news. The only one who feels scared or alone. I wish I could deny it and carry on, but I know I will miss everything. I know you will miss me, Darcy. I will miss you.” His eyes stayed locked on mine for a few silent moments, my hand still on his shoulder, and now his on mine.  
“You are not the one who will go on living with that sorrow and loneliness, but I suppose it is bound to happen to each of us in this world.” I could no longer look him in the eye. I sought something else to look at, slowly lowering my hand. His grip on my shoulder tightened for a second, then also lowered.  
“You should help yourself to a drink, my friend. I will search out my sisters, now.” He spun and walked down the hall, eventually leaving my sight. I let out a sigh, then bit back a gasp that surely would’ve lead to me crying.  
I retreated to my room to gather my things, then sent a message that stated I would be riding for the Bennet house, though I made it out to seem it was to see Elizabeth Bennet again. I mounted my horse and thundered off, riding fast and hard, and trying not to overthink anything. I quite possibly ran my horse too hard, but he was used to it. He had been my steed for a while, now, and it was with good reason.  
I arrived at the Bennets’ far quicker than I’d imagined I would. I almost felt nervous, but steeled myself. I dismounted and knocked, asking for audience with Jane Bennet. When I was shown inside, Elizabeth Bennet refused to leave her sister. I looked away, fighting the urge to huff about it, then back at them. “Very well. I rode here today on behalf of my close friend, Mister Bingley.”  
I asked about Miss Bennet’s feelings for him, and she assured me her intentions were pure. I trusted she would make him very happy, and be just what he needed at this time. At the same time, I regretted bringing her into this. She would see him die only just after acquiring happiness with him. I had almost a whole lifetime with him, and it does not feel like enough. Something else hurt, as well. A sense that she would take up the rest of his short time in the world of the living chilled my blood enough that I had to fight down a shiver. We were friends for life, yet I might not see his final moments.  
As Jane left to prepare to a letter for me to give to Bingley, my eyes caught Miss Elizabeth Bennet’s gaze, which seemed to have been focused on me for a while, now. “Anything to say, Miss Bennet?” I could not help but ask.  
“I hope you have my sister’s best interest in mind, or I might find a way to aim any pain she might endure onto you in return, Mister Darcy.” There certainly was something about this woman who held her chin high and stared me down. I fidgeted slightly.  
“Of course, Miss Bennet. In fact, I’d like to invite you to join her. You both may ride to Rosing’s as soon as you are able to do so. I am sure your sister will feel much more comfortable with you there.” In truth, not knowing when Bingley would pass is what pushed me to invite Miss Elizabeth. Miss Jane Bennet might need support, should it happen while she is with him. Support I am sure I am unequipped to give her.


End file.
